Harry In Love
by ninariddletales
Summary: The Ministry of Magic has disappeared!What's even worse is that Harry's body is disappearing too. Something has happened in the past to Harry's mother, Lily. So the gang must leave for a journey to the year 1975! Or whatever year!


Harry in Love  
  
By: ninariddletales  
  
Percy painached as the Voldemort lock was turned off. Harry Potter's 6th year, Voldemort had been trapped in a gem. Now Percy couldn't find a trace of it. The gem had been trapped in a secret room created by Harry's magic.   
  
"SIR!" Percy yelled looking for the Minster of magic. In made his way down to the secret chamber, on his way he had found nothing but dead bodies. "My god." The room had been torn apart as Percy turned to run a white light engulfed the building, making it disappear.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Number Twelve Grimmauld Place  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
A young girl was being watched from behind, suddenly she turned around and tried to block the view of the camera. She continued to walk...  
  
"That was a pretty sneaky way to pick up girls...."  
  
The girl was dressed in a school uniform type Muggle outfit. She was pale and frail looking, Her hair was black and pulled up into a high ponytail.   
  
"Wow,"  
  
"That's Lily Evans."  
  
"She's beautiful..." Ginny sighed as they watched Remus's home videos of the Mardurmers seventh year.   
  
"Yeah, it was like hell to get the camera to work than James took it to film Lily." Remus started. The movie was silent and back & white on a makeshift movie screen. Lily was walking through what looked like London she stopped and started talking to the camera.   
  
"Stalker." Sirius added.   
  
"My mother..." Harry sighed.   
  
The house was silent and dark in the living room sat Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Remus and Sirius watched passing the cookies and popcorn around. Mrs.Weasly stood in the kitchen also watching while making dinner, Professor Snape sat in the dinning room pretending he wasn't looking when he really was.   
  
"She's so young." Hermione gasped.   
  
"They married at 18. They both knew it would be hard but..." Remus reminisced.   
  
"You know I don't think they really became close till after this..." Sirius added.   
  
The group watched in fasanation as Lily talked on screen, she said something that made her blush.   
  
"Where's Draco?" Harry asked.   
  
"Who cares?" Ron spat and continued watching since Draco had become a spy his 6th year he'd been staying the summer with them, he mostly stayed in his own room.   
  
"She's-" before Harry could finish Lily had disappeared from the video.  
  
"What-"  
  
An awful pain shot through Harry. He felt like his body and soul were being torn apart. He looked at his hands that had started disappearing.   
  
"Harry!"  
  
He screamed as the pain become more. Suddenly, he was thrown through the air-stopped midair by what looked like a transparent chessboard.   
  
"Harry!"  
  
"I got here just in time." They recognized the voice was Draco's, he appeared from the shadows, his wand in hand.   
  
"What did you do Malfoy?" Ginny ordered.   
  
"Saved him from ceasing to exist." Draco waved his wand and Harry fell to the ground gasping for breath.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Luna demanded.   
  
"Something has happened there's been a rift in time so that in this time Harry doesn't exist..." Draco started, "In the other words in the past Lily Evans has been killed causing Harry to never been born. If it hadn't been for my shield Harry wouldn't be here. "  
  
Suddenly, the house became old and decayed like no one had lived there in many years.   
  
"Than why are we still here!" Molly Weasly demanded.  
  
"Because we all have one thing in common, Harry. Since Harry is still here we all are, the shield will not last forever and when it finally goes so does Harry and all of us."   
  
"What?"  
  
"My guess is..." Snape said finally speaking up. "Malfoy is correct, let's not forget Lily was the one who told you to give this house away, without her...."  
  
"You're crazy! How can she just not have lived?" Remus yelled.  
  
"I don't believe it." Ron murmured making his way to the dead door.   
  
"I wouldn't go out there, Ron." Hermione said calmly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because if what Malfoy is saying is true there was no Harry Potter to stop Voldemort, so it's very well possible out there the world as we know it could be controlled by Voldemort."  
  
"Very good, Hermione." Mrs. Weasly sighed. "How could you know who do this."  
  
"Who knows?" Sighed Luna.   
  
"We have to fix it." Draco added.   
  
"Fix it?" Everyone asked in unison.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "Yes, fix it so that Lily lives, go back in time and save her!"  
  
"Back in time?"  
  
"Yes, but it's not going to be easy." Snape continued, "Voldemort was probably able to do it because he power locked away inside him from when you imprisoned him. I don't think-"  
  
"We can." Draco interrupted, "We just have to decide who goes, Remus, Sirius, Molly and Snape can not go because they are in the past. The rest-"  
  
"There is no way they can pull off that type of power!" Sirius yelled.   
  
"You forget, Black that Mr. Potter did seal Voldemort..."  
  
"Well, that didn't work!" Harry spat.   
  
"Potter." Snape finished, "When I'm trying to give you a complement...shut up."  
  
"Anyways." Draco started, "So it's decided."  
  
"Ok, so how do we do this...?"  
  
A few minutes later Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Harry stood in a circle holding hands.   
  
"Now focus everything." Draco intruded as he watched nearby. "Remember when Harry sealed Voldemort, he put every ounce of his feelings forward...."  
  
"Draco, I don't think they...." Remus started.   
  
"Quiet." Molly snapped.   
  
"I feel sick." Ginny whined.  
  
"Than it's working." Snape smiled.   
  
Draco chanted a spell, as the group became fainter and fainter.   
  
"Now!"  
  
Note: If this story sounds animish it's because it's from Tenchi in Love! I know the first chapter was bad but it will get better I swear! 


End file.
